The most beautiful girl
by dat1guy
Summary: wel basikly sum fuglky gurl fels in luv wif edword n ppl try 2 brek dem apart! no felming biches i do wurk herd jus axe muh frens! luv u gays thnx 2 angela 4 da help!
1. trubbeled past

A/N: Im ritin dis stray wif muh fren Angela su dun h8t itz greit ok!

Tanks 2 al muh kikaz frens I luv bean papuler.

……………………………………………………….

Hi my name Melony Higgets and I come from a land far away; I come from the valley of thorns. My dad abused me and raped me even though I'm big and fat and have huge zits, that's why no boys like me. I'M THE UGLIEST FUCKING THING YOU COULD THINK OF PEOPLE CALL ME SHITFACE at school they're so mean I swear.

Anyway, I was in the hallway when I bumped into this really beautiful guy named Edward Cullen. He smiled at me. Someone actually SMILED at ME!

"Hey there," he said in a dazzling voice. "You have a name?"

I was struck with furor!

"U-uh, yes, my name's Melony." I managed to stammer. "You're Edward, right?"

"Yes, I am." He said with a crooked smile. "Hey, a couple of us are hanging out after school at Peter Piper Pizza. You wanna come along?" he asked.

"Yes!!!" I screamed with joy. This was the best moment of my whole 13 years of life!


	2. date gun horibly rong!

Tanks 2 da muffin preson! Angelia sed we shuld do dat so we did I preciate cunzturtibe critizmisn!

………………………………………

I was so happy! I was finally invited to go somewhere with someone, and what was more, with a beautiful guy! I swear, I got a jolt of energy when I saw his beautiful pale skin and perfectly messed-up brown hair. We met up after school and I went with Edward to his shining volvo. There were some really gorgeus people there, who were Edward's family. They were Rosalie, emmet, and alice.

"hi guys!" I said, happily. Maybe I would finally make friends!

"Who brought this pizza face along?" Rosalie asked, clearly making fun of me. Of course she was allowed, as she looked like someone out of a photoshoot in a fashion magazine, while I had skin like a leather bag and ugly yellow hair and small boobs and I was painfully ugly, like marilyn manson if he weighed 600 pounds (I weigh 600 pounds).

"I dunno," Emmet said "but I hope she tastes better than she looks!"

I was so saddened, being judged by these gods. I ran away with tears running down my checks. Just then Alice tripped me, and I rolled down a hill, scraping my already ugly face on the pavement. My skin smeared on the floor like jelly and I did'nt have skin in my face.

"What have you FUCKERS DONE?!" Edward yelled. They hissed but ran away scared.

"Edwar…d…" I said nearly unconscious. I was disfigured badly. Some cheerleaders laughed at me and spat on me.

"Melony… don't worry." He said tenderly. He called his dad doctor cullen and he sewed my face back on. But I got a horrible infection and my eyes and nose bled red blood and yellow pus.

"Edward… I think we should…" Carlile said concerned, but Edward cut him off.

"NO!" he said. "I can't!"

"Why?!" Carlile demanded in agony. "We NEED to!"

Just then, a huge hummer came! I recognized the guy in a wifebeater that came out… IT WAS MY RAPIST FATHER!


	3. Misery is me

Srry 2 leaf u in a clifhangar! I cunt upfdetz cuz stuped anglica dint wunrt 2 rite da store n e more but I preshured her LULKZ lazy bich!!!!!!!!!!

We r stayin up 4 u biches so apreziate!

……………………………………………………

"Father!" I screamed and tried to run away, but the pus got in my eyes and I painfully fell on the floor. I could'nt believe he had broken out of jail! But then again he did have an EIGHT PACK. "OMG dad what the hell are you doing here?!" I asked menacingly.

Edward and Carlile looked at me with courage, but then turned away because my eye had just burst in your socket.

"Eww gross!" you exclaimed and wiped my eye off.

"What have you bastards done to my lil' girl?" my father asked, as if he cared. I felt scared, remembering how he would rape ME WITH HIS BAT. "MELODY WE'RE GOING HOME!" AND HE GRABBED ME BY THE LEG.

"NO DADDY, PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO WITH YOU! I HATE BEING RAPED!" I CRIED. SUDDENLY, EDWARD STARTED GROWLING…

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM, KID?" MY DAD ASKED IN A BALLSY WAY, BUT THEN… EDWARD TORE HIM IN HALF WITH HIS HANDS!

"WORTHLESS SCUM!" HE BELLOWED WITH A PAINED SMILE ON HIS FACE.

BUT THEN CARLILE LOOKED SICK.

"EDWARD… THE BLOOD… IT'S MAKING ME THIRSTY!" HE SCREAMED, AND BEFORE I COULD KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON HE SUNK HIS TEETH INTO MY NECK!!!!

"aaaaaaaH" I SCREAMED IN PAIN BEFORE BEING SWALLOWED UP BY THE FIRE THAT BURNS IN HELL.


	4. Trans4mashon

"Ah" I yelled al weird like the girl in the remake of nightmare on Elm Street. After what seemed like 4ever I woke up. Carlisle was there and so was his wife Esme. I was covered by a sheet and then I took it off.

"HOLY MUTHERBLEEPING SHIT!" Esme and Carlisle yelled. I looked in a mirror that they gave me earlier and I was shocked~! My face was all clean and no pimples or nothing was there. My hair was gold but my skin was white and my eyes were red. My hair was da color of da sun. "HOLY crap I look like scarlet Johansson!"

Then Emmet and Edward cam in from da living rum. "Looking good, sexy!" Emmet said. But I slapped him. Then Carlisle said "Emmett u caused this so u r expelled from the coven!" Emmet got a pillowcase n ran away. But den yelled. "I will half my revenge!"

Edward cam and touched my cheek (not DAT one u perv!) tenderly. "Wow, melony Ur so hot – not that I'm shallow- I was having doubts about hanging out but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I was so exited that I said yes! I hugged him so hard that I crushed him. "Easy there, Mel" Esme said in a motherly way. "Why don't you become our adoptive daughter?" she said hopingly. "Ok" I said bored and Edward and I went out to an Italian restaurant.

"This is beautiful" Edward sed. "almost as beautiful as you" and then he leaned close…

But then a bat flew through the window an manifested. It was…

RENEESME!


End file.
